Kids without control
by HungerFabrevans
Summary: Six disgustingly rich teenagers make a group of friends with benefits. They love each other, they hate each other, they make a lot of mistakes. The only thing that holds their group from falling apart is their love for each other. Rated M for a reason / Fabrevans and Puckleberry and much more. Complete AU. / First chapter is characters presentantion for you to take a quick look.
1. Characters

**Hello guys. **

**I wrote it a couple of years ago. It's total AU and the fictional characters were actually created by me and had nothing to do with Glee but I found it and decided to modify it. **

**The attributes of the characters are totally changed because I didn't want to change the plotlone. I hope you like it.**

**Rated M for mature contents. Yup. Smut! Lot of it. **

**Weird pairing because I tried to figure out which Glee character fits my characters. That's why we have Fabrevans, Puckleberry and Bike in later chapters.**

**Don't hate me for making Santana this huge villan but Viviana – the original villan - was written this way and it's actually the most dramatic and I hope interesting character in this story and I enjoyed creating her personality so much.**

**I hope you guys approve it because I really wanted to show you this that's why I translated it.**

**And that's why I decided to present you shortly all the characters.**

* * *

**Regular Cast:**

**Quinn Fabray**

Stunning blond eighteen years old beauty with almost golden eyes. She's not a bad girl, she can be gentle and nice she just loves to have fun. And by fun I mean living by the motto of carpe diem and not looking at consequences. So if you are handsome enough and you have class you may end in her bed. But there's a guy who burned a hole in her head. The physical attraction between Sam and her is undeniable and makes them question both their relationship and the rules of their group.

**Santana Lopez**

San was as stunning and sensual as Quinn is but there's something different about the Latina that makes everyone begs for her attention. Santana's evil and you never know if she has a snake at her slave or a petal of a rose. She takes advantage of people and she doesn't give a damn about any values including the meaning of the family. She gets every man at every age and she can manipulate them to maximum only to take what she thinks deserves to be hers. But there's a little secret she's been hiding for awhile. A secret that can be used both against others' and her own good.

**Rachel Berry**

Rachel's a pretty brunette. So unpredictable and surprising. In the day she's a straight A student but at night she's the synonym of the vamp. She only needs a couple of drops of alcohol to hit the dancefloor and go mad. Her fathers lives in New York, leaving a huge mansion to her use.

**Noah "Puck" Puckermann**

A mistery guy with a mistery look in his eyes. Puck was born in a poor family but his healthy aunt pitied him and left all her money for her favourite nepfew. She must have seen something in him because she made him the only heir of her fortune. A couple of months later she passed away leaving millions of dolars to a country teenage boy.

**Sam Evans**

The only heir of Evan's billion dollars fortune. After the painful death of his father he started wasting the money and he's been managing to do it pretty well. All the girls loves Sam. He is rich and handsome and confident. But the most important is his charm. He can make a girl to have sex with him only with his eyes and pretty, guffy smile. His mayor weakness is a beauty with long blond haor and breathtaking eyes. If someone ask him to give away all his money only to see her naked body and her collection of lacy underwear, he'll do it in a second.

**Mike Chang**

He's definitely the most elegant of the six of them and the history of his family is the most meaningful. The ancestors of his family are descended with chinese imperial family. Sometimes he flaunts it but most of the time he's just a nice guy. He may be laud and annoying but except that every girl dreams of being his fake Asian princess.

**Supporting Cast:**

**Brittany Fabray**

The twin of one and only Quinn Fabray but she definitely doesn't sit in the shadow of her sister. Except the shiny, blond hair there isn't much that connects Fabray twins, but they can read each other's mind and are there for each other every single moment. As much as Quinn she loves having fun. She often parties with the group but she doesn't get involved into their rules. She's a model and a dancer and for her friends and family she'll do anything.

**Terri Howell**

Santana's mother. Her first husband and brunette's father died in a car accident. Santana got both her looks and temper after that man. Gustavo left Terri all his money and she didn't even mentally thank him for it. And after six months she was married again to ten years younger Carl. He's with her only for her money even though she is loveblind for him. Terri puts her daughter off with an unlimited credid cart and a permission for her excesses.

**Carl Howell**

The young husband of Terri, Santana's stepfather. He's 28 and he admits to himself that he did a great deal with the marriage. He loves his wife only for one thing. For creating someone so physically flawless as San. He didn't wait too long and won what he desired. He thinks he has everything under control.

**Miss Holly Holiday**

Young American psychologist who earns fortune by listening to the sexual adventures of the infamous six.

**Sugar Motta**

A model from the same agency as Brittany. She also attend to the same high school as the rest of the characters. She's an envious person. She hates everything that she thinks is a thread for her.

* * *

**Oh and I picked Carl for Santana's stepdad because she was definetely hot for him in Glee. :P**

**Please let me know if you liked it.**


	2. Your happiness is my happiness

It was late afternoon and Quinn was sitting with Santana in Latina's mansion. They were preparing for a night at Rachel's. Without any sign of embarrassment they were running around the empty house only in their underwear and jumping in the rhythm of their favorite song.

They didn't even notice when Carl came into the living room finding them almost naked. But both of them did nothing to change the natural awkward situation. When Santana locked her eyes with her formal stepfather, she looked at him with coquetry, analyzing his reaction. Carl without hesitation sprinted to her from the back and put his right hand on brunette's stomach pulling her exposed body to his own. A cruel smirk showed up on her lips when she felt the effect she had on him. The girl smiled angelically, proud of her game. She touched his groan with her ass and walked away swaying her hips rhythmically.

"Quinnie!" She called the blond faking a cough. "I don't think I'm gonna make it today. I feel sick." When Carl heard that he automatically threw his jacket away and went to his room and then into his shower.

"But San, why? Mike and Puck are out today," Quinn told Latina. " they are busy with their own games. I thought the three of us were going to surprise Sam, you know?" She smiled evilly at the thought of the blond. "He's been so distracted lately."

"I'm sorry Q. but you have to do it by yourself. I'm not going." Santana answered her firmly. And she was not going to argue with her blond friend. "I think I'm going to call a doctor." She laughed.

"Really?" Quinn rose her eyebrow. "In my opinion _the_ doctor is already here. And you know exactly what I mean."

"Okey, then." Santana told the blond. "So why are you still here?"

Quinn laughed at this. She haven't seen Latina with this determination since she was dating that Finn guy. She then quickly put on that little, black lacy dress and heels, she gave Santana a wet kiss on the lips and walked off the mansion.

"Well…" Santana spoke after she leaned on the door frame of her mother's bedroom. Carl had only a tiny, white towel around his muscular hips. "We're alone now. No one's going to interrupt us." She then walked to him slowly. The ground was swaying with her hips and heaven was jumping with her big boobs. He placed himself on the bed in a laying position. She sat on his legs end after a couple of seconds took his member between her lips. He was playing with both Carl and his penis for a pretty long time and when she finally felt him moving from anxiety she simply stood up and walked off the bedroom living him shocked and speechless.

* * *

Quinn rang at Rachel's door bell and after the couple of seconds when nobody opened the door, she did it by herself. It's not like she wasn't in that place every single afternoon. The house was almost empty, as always, but this time she couldn't find a soul in that big building. She tried to look for her friends almost in every room when she finally found Sam in front of Rachel huge plasma.

"What are you doing here alone? Where's Rachel?" She seemed annoyed when she kissed him on the lips.

"She's not here." He told her kissing her back. "She went with some weird guy and told me to stay here and wait for you and Santana." He smiled at her the million wat smile. "Where is she by the way?"

"She's sick." Quinn answered shortly with a devilish smile. She sighed and looked at blond's nervous face. "So where are we going?"

"I thought that maybe we could stay here." He told her while grabbing her waist. Sam then start kissing her neck. Quinn closed her eyes enjoying his lips on her skin. She felt Sam's hand going under her dress and she knew exactly she was already lost. She felt his fingers wandering up her tight. Sam finally stopped at her butt and she felt him smiling under her lips. "Somebody is prepared." He whispered.

"I know you just love it when I have nothing under my cloths." She bit his lower lip and threw him down to a purple sofa. "You were right about staying…" She only added.

"I think I was."

Quinn sat on him, tilted up her head and let him enjoy her neckline. Sam felt something gathered inside his abdomen. Santana and Rachel were also very… enjoyable but this little, blond lady was making him oddly mad every time he saw her. And it started to be problematic in their group. They all had those rules, those stupid rules Rachel had once made that were describing their relations. _No love, just friendship and great, pure sex. _And Sam's mind was breaking those rules every single time Quinn was making his body burn.

She grabbed his head firmly and kissed him passionately. Sam felt dazed and completely surrendered himself to her actions. Quinn licked his big trouty lips and and once again bit him.

"Ah…" He hissed with the pain and passion. The girl only smirked at this marking her dominance over him. After a couple of minutes of their game she rose her arms and let Sam take off her dress. When he saw her perfect body his member become fully hard. With kisses he left wet marks on her breasts, making her nipples harder and harder.

Sam stood up with Quinn in his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips. He pressed her body to the wall and started kissing her passionately. He then hold her tight until he dropped her at Rachel's big bed. Quinn bounced a couple of times with a blissful expression on her face. Sam immediately took off his shirt and again focused on her firm boobs, then he went down her belly. Quinn, who took control in the beginning of their race, now was dedicated to his touch.

The blond boy, controlling Quinn's reactions and delighting the magic of arousal, started biting her skin with his pearl teeth. His slow breath was returning from her flesh and was making her even more excited. Sam kissed her belly gently and then he finally started making moves towards her intimacy. He touched her sensitive spot with his wet tongue and began wandering inside off all her privet recesses.

Quinn was screaming from bliss, squeezing with her tights his head, nape and shoulders. The movements of his tongue and his lips made her mad. Sam reveled himself in her screams and moans. He enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her.

And then he stood up. To his surprise Quinn lift herself and sat on the bad. She touched his groan with her gentle fingers and began unzipping his new dark blue jeans. She did it fast and with single jerk she made him fall onto her naked body. With a couple of urgent movements of his legs Sam took of his trousers and then his underwear. He grasped the black satin sheet and cover their naked bodies. He could hear Quinn's moans begging him to take her there and then.

"Please… Sam… go… inside… me!" She insisted. "I… need… you… inside!"

He didn't make her wait too long. He did exactly what she wanted and with one single, almost vulgar, thrust he was inside her warm, wet body. He couldn't feel any resistance from her part because there wasn't any. He made a couple of fast thrust making her tremble.

He put his arm under her back and rose her shaking body a little bit. Her head was hanging numbly. He found her breast in front of his face and without hesitation he started caressing them. He moved fast, slow, harmoniously, controlling his orgasm till the moment they both were able to come together.

He did a couple of urgent moves inside her body when Quinn's moans hardened and he felt her entrance began to shrank. He pulled her even closer, thrusted inside of her one last time and he felt his head spinning, his mind filled with dark madness. He could tell the same feeling filled Quinn's senses.

They stayed in this position for a moment or two looking at each other's faces and enjoying the bliss they experienced together. After a moment Quinn leaned up to him and kissed him with such an emotion that something weird filled their heads after that happened.

They broke the kiss and she smiled at him trying to avoid his eyes. He was so confident and so proud of himself but he couldn't stop thinking about the feeling he experienced after that kiss. They had sex so many times but they both could tell this one was different… almost magical.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and put on his boxers. Quinn did what she did always after sex. She pressed her naked body to his back, her legs around his waist, her hands at his muscular torso. She placed her face in the crook of his neck knowing perfectly how big his smile was.

"You're the one of the best lovers I've ever have." She broke the silence kissing gently his right shoulder.

"One of?" He asked jokingly but Quinn found the seriousness in his eyes when he turned to face her. She simply nodded not knowing what else to do. "I think I need to prove you wrong."

He threw of her legs and arms off his body. Quinn looked at him intrigued and Sam literally jumped on her giving her the look she hadn't seen. Not in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa. Look at tchem Mikey! What the fuck is going on here?" Puck said jokingly to his Asian friend and they both started laughing.

"You abandoned us, what were we supposed to do?" Sam told them standing up from the bed.

"Exactly? Where were you guys?" Quinn faked anger. She was standing in that black, satin sheet and gave each boy a wet kiss.

"Don't be mad, honey." Mike laughed. "I don't think you sat here bored."

"Preach!" Interfered Sam. Quinn smiled at him knowingly.

"I'm taking a bath." She shouted walking away from the boys.

"Wait, I'm going with you." The blond one shouted back and after catching her up her put his arm on Quinn's naked back. The other boys just laughed at the sight.

* * *

It was almost eleven at night when Santana was sitting in the kitchen and making a fruit salad. When she was slicing the pineapple she felt those strong arms on her hips.

"I think we didn't end something." Carl whispered seductively into her ear.

"Aren't you afraid my mother will catch us?" She asked him confidently.

"Are you?" He teased her.

She turned around pressing her butt on the table top. She didn't take her eyes off of his lips whilst she was innocently massaging his crotch.

"Good evening homey!" They heard Terri's call from the front door. They pulled away from each other automatically.

"We're in the kitchen!" He answered. Terri went into the room and kissed her husband with passion.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked the both of them.

"We were just talking." Santana smiled at her mother. "I don't exactly know why I got hungry at this hour but still. I met him here."

"But you're not pregnant?"

"Mom!" Santana looked warningly at her mother. Carl just chuckled. "No."

"Good. Either way, I'm so glad you're talking to each other." Terri told her. "I was afraid you're not going to accept him."

"Mom," Santana told her with fake affection. "You know that your happiness is my happiness." She added while hugging her mother and then she smirked at Carl behind her back.


	3. What does desire mean to you?

"Have you guys already calmed down?" Miss Holiday rose an eyebrow at Sam and Mike. They nodded at their therapist and started to listen what the woman had prepared for them for that last fifteen minutes. "I would like to talk to you about desire." The smirks showed up on most of their faces. "What does desire mean to you?" She asked a question eyeing the whole group.

They were some kind of phenomenon for her. A possibility of intercourse with a case of social consent for what the teenagers can do. The six of them were her newest observation. And for them? It was sort of only a part of their crazy games, a piece of their puzzle, which helped them banish their fears, problems and anger. Often hidden under the mask of the shams, they let Holly Holiday know them simply as they were inside. They had been meeting once a two weeks for year now and they enjoyed it very much.

"So Mike, what is it to you?" She asked him.

"In sexual sense?"

"Yeah."

"Desire is something what makes me do things which I wouldn't normally do in other circumstances." He answered very proud of himself.

"Puck?" She asked the brunette sitting next to Mike.

"For me it's the same as for my fellow right there. But I kind of can control it, I guess." He told her.

"But I didn't say I couldn't." Mike rose his voice , because he felt that his friend decreased the value of his answer.

"So we actually think the same way." Puck laughed carelessly high-fiving his friend.

"Rachel what do you think about it? I'm really curious of your thoughts."

"Why's that?"

"I just am."

"Okay, well. I can only feel desire when I am drunk. I tried having sex while sober but it's always a failure."

"Yeah…"Added Mike.

"It kind of is." Puck cut in.

"It's weird, though." Sam added.

"Am I that bad?" Rachel shrieked.

"But only when you're sober." Sam tried to console her. "But when you're drunk…"

"A rocket!" Screamed Puck.

"Real torpedo!" Added Mike and then everyone started laughing.

"Quiet! Quiet! Leave those details to yourself." Holiday tried to silence them. "Quinn, now's your turn? What does desire mean to you?" Holly was more than curious of her answer. She thought that Quinn was the most intelligent in these group. She was counting on some interesting words coming out from that beautiful mouth.

"For me desire is just desire. There's nothing particularly special about it. It's just an element that leads to the bliss." Quinn said without any ounce of hesitation in her voice.

"And you Sam? Can you take an attitude toward that answer?"

"I definitely don't agree with my friend." He looked at Quinn. "It's not only a part of your game, Q. It's a moment when _the_ girl ask you _So where are we going, Sam?_ and you see her so beautiful, stunning actually that you are not able to do anything but grab her, pull her to your body and give her the look she has never seen on your face." Quinn felt chills going down her spine but she didn't take her eyes off of him. She wasn't able to do it. "I don't have to kiss her, have sex with her" He continued. "so I can tell I desire her. I can desire her soul, her mind, her voice, not only her body."

When the boy finished his speech there was silence in the room. Holly was in shock. She never suspected him of that kind of sensitivity. The quietness ended when other boys stood up and started clapping at their fellow blond friend.

"Bravo our bard, bravo!" The boys laughed.

"Shut it!" Quinn yelled at them sensing that Sam meant what he said.

"Oh look at them!" Mike laughed. "What did you do to him yesterday that he says that bullshit."

"You had sex yesterday?" Miss Holiday looked at her questioningly.

"It was nothing." Quinn said quickly.

"Nothing?" Sam looked at her almost hurt. "You said different yesterday." He added with confidence a little bit annoyed by her words. Everyone except the two started laughing or droning hysterically.

"Really, enough!" Said Holly. "Santana is left and then we can all go home and enjoy our weekend."

"Desire to me?" Santana asked herself. "It's a medicine, it's basically a drug that I administer to my victims. Because they are the one who need to desire me, not the opposite. It's an entrance to my future. To the world being handed me on a silver platter." Her answer was so weird. Almost dark and dramatic that after she finished, Santana found the rest with their mouths practically open.

"Okey. That's it. You're all dismissed." Somehow Holiday felt more and more exhausted after their meetings lately.

They got off the room immediately. Boys waved at girls saying goodbye. Well, except Santana who drove off the parking lot in an instant, not giving them any kind of attention. Quinn and Rachel leaned against the blond's car and started to wonder what the Latina said.

"She was weird, don't you think?" Rachel started. "That talk about desire and that evil tone. It was like she wanted to psychedelically killed us with her nail file. She didn't even say goodbye." Rachel yelled unhappy.

"You're right. Something stinks here." Added Quinn. "I think it may have something to do with her stepfather."

"With Carl? Please, don't call him that." Rachel giggled. "That guy's 28. He could as well be her's, not Terri's."

"And I think he is." The blond mumbled.

"What is it you're not telling me." Shocked Rachel opened her lips. "No, it's not possible. She would've told us."

They were standing like that enjoying the weather. The sun was kissing their faces. But then in one moment Rachel smirked at her friend, reminding something.

"You…" She squealed excited. "Speak!"

"About what?"

"About Sam." She told her curious. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know actually. He's been acting weird lately. That's all." Quinn answered confused.

"You remember Quinn… about the rules… right?"

"Of course I do. Are you serious?"

"I don't know Q, that look of his… was intence." Rachel laughed nervously opening passenger's door.

"I know what I do, Rachie." Quinn sighed. And then added whispering "But I don't know if he does."


End file.
